


Незамеченная

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Мередит Волкер как омела — её тоже не заметили.
Series: wtf-19 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325807
Kudos: 2





	Незамеченная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Overlooked - a teen wolf meta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541834) by athenadark. 



Иногда аналитика возникает из ниоткуда, и это по ощущениям так похоже на грузовик: ты даже не думал, что что-то такое произойдёт. Иногда все фигуры уже на месте, но мы их не замечаем. Затем ты делаешь что-то другое, и бам.  
  
Вот эта аналитика из таких.  
  
Итак, давайте поговорим о Мередит, и если эта теория окажется правдой, то мне бы хотелось купить Джеффу Дэйвису пинту алкоголя за то, что он это умудрился провернуть, и отравить его за то, что протащил незамеченным.  
  
Мередит.  
  
Давайте сначала соберём всё, что мы должны про неё думать.  
  
Милая девушка, у которой ужасные проблемы с психическим здоровьем, эксперименты над силами банши которой разрушили её психику, и что она мощное оружие для тех, кто её используют.  
  
Вот только.  
  
Мередит была благодетелем.  
  
И Мередит обвинила во всём Питера во время сцены в комнате допроса, когда мы видели флэшбек, мы видели Питера, безумного и в коме, речь которого только она могла слышать, пока у неё не осталось иного выбора, кроме как сдаться и принять его как «альфу».  
  
И ведь нет причин спрашивать была ли это правда — верно, верно?  
  
В этой сцене мы многое узнаём о Питере, и что Питер осознаёт в этой сцене, так это то, что Мередит крайне опасна, и он считает, что она врёт, так что он проверяет её воспоминания для себя, и это именно то, чего ОНА хотела. В этой сцене она обвела Питера вокруг пальца, чёрт, да весь этот сезон это одно использование Питера, и она сделала это намеренно, и этот флэшбек — 100% ненадёжный рассказчик, и мы знаем это, потому что это Лидия пересказывает Шерифу и Пэрришу что именно бормочет Мередит — это не то же самое, что видит Питер, но это то, что мы должны были ПРЕДПОЛОЖИТЬ, что он видит.  
  
И мы предположили.  
  
Лидия повторяет версию произошедшего Мередит, и это неправда, и мы знаем, что это неправда, потому что даты не совпадают.  
  
По показаниям Мередит, она попала в больницу в 2007 году, после экспериментов, в которых принимала участие Лоррейн, но Лоррейн просверлили в голове дыру, и она попала в Эйкен к 2004 году [предположительно, она не умерла от этого, но судя по тому, как Натали к ней относилась, они наблюдали, как она умирала]. Лоррейн могла бы провести эксперименты, Натали считала, что она их проводила, но она не могла ими заниматься так поздно, как показывают флэшбеки — вот почему нам показали дату, но они добавили достаточно информации, чтобы наше внимание съехало — возраст Питера.  
  
Мы не обратили внимания на зияющую ошибку, потому что она дала нам то, чего мы хотели.  
  
Значит, эта картинка Питера увещающего запертую Мередит — мы не можем ей доверять, это не значит, что этого не происходило, лишь что всё было не так, как она нам рассказала. Она обманывает всю комнату, и даже использование Питером его когтей подстроено.  
  
В этой сцене Питер достаточно испугался за стаю, чтобы подготовиться, использовать последнюю попытку, и попытался принести себя в жертву, чтобы Скотт убил, потому что не смог бы победить её. Если бы он сделал что-то против неё, то он стал бы первым человеком, которого Шериф стал искать, и сделав это Питер оказался в Эйкене вместе с ней.  
  
А Мередит могла уйти из Эйкена в любое время по желанию — она постоянно так делала, и когда она повторила это в 4 сезоне, Пэрриш её нашёл.  
  
Пэрриш, который появился в том же сезоне, в котором и она, с мыслью, что что-то притянуло его в Бикон-Хиллз, и Пэрриш нашёл её бродящей по лесу.  
  
Мы знали, что в четвёртом сезоне был организатор, мы просто списали Мередит, потому что она эта чудная, милая тихоня, которую пытали так, что от неё осталось лишь тень. Она говорит тихо, не встречается взглядом ни с кем. Мы не заметили её, хотя Дэйвис так ярко это подчеркнул, что мы и не могли заметить.  
  
И нам сказали следить за ней, Дженнифер сказала это про омелу — незамеченная.  
  
И если мы посмотрим на неё беспристрастно, обратим внимание на символизм и базовые техники вокруг неё, то поймём, что нам прямым текстом сказали: Мередит — злодейка.  
  
Её имя означает морской Лорд или защитник вод. Мы знаем, что в воде что-то плохое, но мы просто понятия не имеем что. Вода символизирует порчу и разрушение, означает смерть, кроме тех случаев, когда рядом Стайлз, и Мередит очень плохо реагирует на Стайлза. Она отрицает его ложь о том, что она его девушка, и вместо этого говорит, что Айзек больше подходит под её типаж. Сцена милая, но она говорит агенту Макколу, что это всё ложь. Мы предположили, что она сделала это невинно.  
  
Мередит носит серый спортивный костюм, серый в цветовой теории — это смешение белого и чёрного, белый означает ветер, который расшифровывается как сокрытие и секреты, а чёрный — пустоту. Она носит цвета, которые напрямую читаются как скрытое зло. Мы видели Стайлза в сером, когда он был одержим, чтобы не быть голословными, и мутно-желтом, где золотой означает разоблачение. Он скрытое зло, использующее разоблачение секретов в пользу пустоте, и это то, что мы можем понять только из их одежды.  
  
Так что у нас имеется персонаж, символические ассоциации которого плохие, и мне бы хотелось поблагодарить актрису за хороший отыгрыш, мы не заметили Мередит, потому что она выглядела неопасной в шоу, где никто не безобиден и у всех есть какие-то свои цели. Мы выбрали поверить её рассказу, потому что она казалась слишком безвредной, прямо как персонажи — как ей и хотелось.  
  
Она шантажировала Брунски годами, и почти наверняка отдала ему Лоррейн, потому что Лоррейн много знала.  
  
Мы знаем, что она не проявляет таких же способностей, как Лидия, но она говорит — что они у неё есть.  
  
Она говорит, что её крик убил людей в школе, но у нас нет доказательств, только её слов. Когда она закричала в полицейском участке, не было разрушений или реакции от ближайших сверхъестественных ребят, которые бывают, когда Лидия кричит.  
  
Она говорит, что может слышать голоса, когда тянет за ниточки, но мы не слышим голосов также, как когда их слушает Лидия. Это может быть решением спрятать её способности, но, когда Лидия кричит возле Мередит, у Мередит из ушей и носа течёт кровь. Мы знаем, что у Лидии иммунитет к большинству сверхъестественных способностей, потому что она банши, так почему у Мередит нет иммунитета к тем же способностям, которые, по её словам, у неё есть.  
  
Её «показывать» никак не соотносится с её «говорить».  
  
Затем в 5 сезоне, когда мы встречаем её в Эйкене, она вооружает Лидию, рассказывает ей, как использовать крик, но не показывает. Судя по всему, Мередит в коме наяву, что предполагает, что Валак до неё добрался, она отводит Скотта к Валаку, а не Лидии, когда он использует на ней когти, что как указывает на кому наяву, так и поднимает интересный вопрос: отправила ли она Скотта к Валаку, потому что из-за него она в коме, или она симулировала кому, чтобы Скотт отправился за Валаком, который представлял угрозу ей, ведь он был во главе дома Эйкена  
  
Помните, она потеряла Брунски, ей нужно было делать всю грязную работу самой.  
  
Она не подросток, но мы не знаем сколько ей лет, но она хотела, чтобы мы предположили, что она примерно ровесница стаи, но она уже была в Эйкене до 2007 года, в сцене, в которой она предположительно убила в школе. Она была среди молодых людей в Эйкене, но мы также знаем, что она была в спецприёмнике и что это была подставленная встреча, она говорила по телефону, но её не было ни на групповой терапии, ни где-либо ещё. Мы знаем, что телефоны не работали из-за самоубийства, и мы знаем, что Стайлз стал одержим, потому что Брунски забрал у него таблетки, и Малия отвела его в подвал. Но он встретился с Малией, потому что хотел использовать телефон, так что он оказался там, где была бы Малия.  
  
Сейчас экстраполяции ради, скажем, что она не банши, а телепат, это позволяет ей получать знания, которых иначе она бы не получила, и также контролировать, до определённой степени, как люди отреагируют. Если она надавит на Оливера, она может заставить Стайлза принять одержимость, что и кажется её целью в 3б. В 4 сезоне она активирует список смертников, что исключает Питера из игры и помещает его туда, где она может его достать.  
  
Она сказала нам, что она благодетель, и мы всё равно обвинили Питера.  
  
Потому что, будем честны, Питер так хорошо подходил на эту роль, и если бы Питер сказал: «нет, это она», — поверили бы мы ему? Мы бы подумали, что Питер спасает свою задницу, как и всегда.  
  
Во время сцены в комнате допроса Мередит напугала его, он увидел её план, он увидел, что ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он увидел, что, если бы он сказал что-то, Пэрриш бы его застрелил.  
  
И эта «не все монстры делают ужасные вещи» сцена становится даже лучше, чем мы думали. Мы думали, что она просила прощения за то, что делала ужасные вещи против своей воли, но нет, в волчонке монстр — это вещи, которые ты делаешь, она определяет себя как монстра. Она говорит нам, что она монстр из-за того, что делает.  
  
Она напрямую говорит Лидии, что она монстр, а Лидия — королева какой бы игры она не играла, та, кого Мередит взрастила, вооружила и в которую верит, и защитит её — обнадёживает её, что она не обязана быть.  
  
Знаете, шахматы — это битва, а го — это война. Мередит играет в го, и Питер осознал в той комнате, он видел, что он был безнадёжно побеждён, она сделала всю работу и выставила фигуры очень давно, она могла быть ответственной за всё, даже за его сиделку. Мы не можем сказать «о, она была в Эйкене, потому что она могла прийти и уйти по желанию,» — мы это знаем — она как минимум дважды сбежала из Эйкена просто потому что.  
  
Мы знаем, что она встречала Питера раньше, она могла стать причиной, по которой он убил Лору, и список смертников звучал так похоже на что-то, что Питер бы СДЕЛАЛ, в нём есть такая зверская эффективность, Питер в этом хорош — так почему бы нам не поверить, что это был он.  
  
И в этом вся прелесть — это был не он, а она. Всегда она.  
  
Она притянула Пэрриша в Бикон-Хиллз, она говорит нам, что смерть Эллисон стала триггером списка смертников, но это не так — смерть Эллисон только указала, что время пришло: осуществить план, для которого всё было подготовлено уже давно. Ей оставалось только найти убийц, охотников, которые возьмут деньги, химика, пустынную волчицу (она не появилась), она должна была подставить всё так, чтобы Кейт нашла молодого Дерека, чтобы найти месторасположение хранилища, так что Брунски смог бы опустошить сейф Питера, так что она смогла заплатить за всё.  
  
Теперь подвох, зачем это всё?  
  
Думаю, мы нашли нашего главного злодея, который в самом сердце, паук в паутине, но мы не знаем почему, каков её эндшпиль?  
  
Мы знали, что охоту спустили с поводка, мы всего лишь не знаем кто или почему, если первой жертвой их охоты стал Питер, это возвращает нас обратно в Эйкен к Мередит, и её подтвердили на 6 сезон.  
  
Но вот что действительно бесит: всё лежало прямо перед нами, но актриса сыграла всё так хорошо, что мы сделали именно то, что Дэйвис сказал мы сделаем — мы её не заметили.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
